Decisions Forced and Backwards
by AmandaFaye
Summary: What family means to the Labyrinth ites.


Author's emphatic note- If you know who they are, they belong to George L- if not they're mine.

Sarah did not notice the chair move itself under her, but had she, she'd have been grateful for its cushioning catching her rather than thudding on the floor. All she could see was the crisp, registered letter in her hand.

When her father and stepmother had been killed in a wreck on the way home from one of their nights out, she was left with a five year old step brother to care for, and had accepted it gracefully enough though it meant leaving college full time. After giving up so much, more than just that for Toby, how could his paternal grandparents be suing her for custody, especially when their piece of garbage son had abandoned the boy shortly before Karen and her father married?

Her pain and rage screamed silently. But she did not protest "it's not fair." It was not, but what was?

Nor did she flinch from the touch on her hair from behind.

"What is it?"

Leaning back just a bit so her head bumped into a solid, silken vest, she handed the paper to the person behind her.

"Do these people's lawyers charge for each word and comma?" Jareth asked as he circled to sit in front of her. Ever since the funeral, he had been visiting almost daily.

_Flashback : Sitting alone in the front row of the family section, Sarah had been staring at her folded hands, anything to not look at the open caskets up front. She had requested a closed casket service, but someone had screwed up. Hearing the slight disturbance did not make her look up, then she recognized his voice. "I am here for Sarah- as I promised her. Now stand aside so I may join her." The tone of command alone forced the nervous ushers away, but still she could not look up. Yet when he took her icy hand, she had found an angle to peer at him from so that she did not have to look to the front. Dressed all in a normal black suit with his hair tamed into an elegant, old world style, Jareth had mouthed the words she didn't need to read lips to comprehend, I'll be there for you- when your world falls down._

_Later, he took her to the castle. "I heard that imbecile tell you to be strong for Toby. Perhaps it is a wise plan there, but this is for you. If you fall, I'll pick up the pieces. _

_So she had raged and cried, venting the pain, scaring any goblin within hearing range out of the castle. Afterwards, he just held her and let the sobs die out on their own. _

_It was the finest gift she had ever had. _

Ever since, he had made sure she was all right, though she knew full well he had been for longer than he would ever tell her. And she loved him for that, though had never said it. It wasn't the right time to admit even to herself.

Jareth read through the paper again, a frown of concentration marring his face. "They have no grounds for this- it's totally unjust and unfair."

Despite the severe situation, Sarah found it in her to fix a stare holding both amusement and querulousness.

Jareth realized exactly what he'd said, and allowed himself to share the amusement. "My dear, I DO have a basis for comparison that is correct, therefore, I can and do say- this is not fair and not right."

"Well, thanks for not saying 'I told you so.' "

"I told you so about what?"

"If I'd just let you keep him, it'd be hard to serve a subpoena Underground."

"And infinitely more amusing." So saying, he conjured an orb that portrayed legal type after legal type appearing at the gate of the Labyrinth and then reappearing in oubliettes or bogs.

Sarah gave him a smile that said too clearly I appreciate the effort, but I'm not in a mood to laugh, and unlike the goblins, he'd never command her to laugh, especially when he did not feel like it either.

"Seriously- they'd never find you there- and I do have the option of ignoring a summons. "

"I hate the idea of running away from a problem- what kind of example does that set for Toby?" Sarah sighed.

"Exactly what kind of example can you set if they take him?" Jareth pointed out logically. "Why are they doing this and what basis do they have?"

"Why- who knows? Basis, plenty, actually."

"You are in no way unfit- and the finest childcare on any world is available to you. Hogwart makes a fine nanny," and he could not conceal the slight smirk over that fact.

"I am a single woman, in college, working only part time and not related to Toby by blood at all."

"I thought he was your brother?" Jareth frowned.

"He is- just not by blood. Karen wasn't married to Toby's father, except by what is called common law, which is to say, not really, but sounds better. He wasn't a very nice person, so my dad helped her get away from the jerk and married her. I'm not really clear on the details- I kept ignoring it hoping they'd go away. I wanted my life back. But not anymore."

"Where is the girl who wished the goblins would take her brother away right now?" Jareth asked softly.

She did not look at him, but did reply, "She died - cut to shards on a crystal window. I've given up so much for him, how can they do this?"

Rising to pace, unconciously mimicking his style of it, Sarah kicked a book across the floor; Jareth could have offered her a goblin- they were much better to kick, and most of them actually seemed to enjoy it. But he just picked up the book as it slid to his foot. Casually flipping it on the back, "Mmm. Cameo Desire number 111118. When Royce Fairview faces the loss of his inherited nieces and nephews in a bitter custody battle with their mother's half brother, the man who never wanted to trust another woman again is forced to marry Mariah, the shy young woman who babysits them and faces the loss of her home due to - good night! You read this stuff?"

"Toby had another kid over for a playdate, so human babysitter came- and left it behind. Why read it- I'm living it?"

"I considered suggesting- until - I will not live out some tacky novel," Jareth grumbled. "Otherwise- it would not be a terrible idea. When Toby was in the castle the first time- adopting him was the plan."

"As you said, what is said is said," Sarah sighed, "but I've never wanted to take words back as much as those."

"Which ones?"

"I don't even want to repeat them- the last six. Would you mind handing me the yellow pages?"

"The what?"

"Phone book- that giant thing sitting under the phone. I need to find a lawyer, and a second mortgage."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just -"

"Yes, but what right do I have to force Toby to leave his world?" Sarah protested. "Just because I would rather be there with.." she trailed off, realizing she'd almost said too much.

"Go on."

"I promised I'd not be selfish about him anymore. So, that's - I can't do that to him."

"Did you ever consider asking Toby if he would like to live there? He seemed to enjoy it before."

"He was a baby- how can you tell?"

"Babies are much easier to comprehend than goblins."

"Yes, that makes sense. I just hate the idea of running away."

"Is pride your only reason?"

"Put that way, it sounds terrible."

Jareth came to stand beside her, rubbing the tension between her shoulders. "Not so terrible. Quite ordinary. Toby would not be bound to stay forever, just until he was of age according to these silly laws."

"How would he have any idea how to live in this world if he grew up in-"

"Ours," Jareth spoke over her, waiting to see if he would be corrected.

"How would he?"

"He might not want to."

"It's too simple- just packing up and poofing?"

"Why make it that complicated- anything you need, will be provided, forget the packing part- and find a more elegant word for poofing. Really, it sounds so foppish."

"Beaming? Transporting?"

"Why not? " Jareth shrugged, then sang, "Life can be easy."

"There's got to be a catch."

"I'm sure there is, but it is not readily apparent. Where is Toby?" Jareth frowned.

"Mrs. Oliver next door's grandson is over there, they're baking cookies. Well, she is. Toby's ruining his lunch."

"You might consider keeping a close eye on him and warning anyone other than my people who take care of him. Humans can exceed the Fey for devious. But then, if you just come away with me- no one on your world can follow."

"I'll never listen to Norah Jones again," Sarah breathed, accepting the embrace.

"If you enjoy her music, then it will be simple to-"

Putting a finger in front of his lips, "No. You say come away with me much better. No one else is allowed to say it around me."

"They better not."

Teasing banter screeched to a halt when Jareth's sharp ears heard the porch boards' squeak herald company. Barely an eyeblink later, he looked what most people would term normal, just a young man sitting on a bar stool.

"Gotta teach me how to do that," Sarah whispered as she opened the door, seconds before her guest could knock.

"Sarah, how did you know I was-"

"Jared saw you coming up the walk," she smiled thinly. "Is Toby being a pest, Mrs. O?"

"Heavens no, he's just invented a new cookie- chocolate chip oatmeal coconut raisin peanut butter m and m. They're a bit crumbly, but the boys are having fun. It's just that Toby's grandparents just arrived- they were lost, looking for your house and I could have sworn you said you never knew your grandparents."

"I didn't. Are they still there?"

Unasked, Jareth moved to her side, silently.

"They're waiting in their car in the driveway. Are they your grandparents?"

"No, but they might be his- divorce complicates families, you know."

"Yes, so sad. So should I let them see him?"

"No," Jareth's voice cut in. "Send them over. Sarah needs to speak to them first."

Mrs. Oliver nodded wisely, looking a bit like Jareth's sage. "You have a good one there, young lady."

Blushing, Sarah stepped back to shut the door and collect herself in the few minutes they had.

"Incredibly insightful woman," Jareth noted.

"Come on, help me make this place look less lived in."

"Why- you do live in it. It's comforting looking. "

Sarah shook her head. "It won't seem that way. Most people like it to look like Martha Stewart's home."

"Jail? What- I watched that news station thing to keep up to date on the relevant things in your world."

"Well, let's say to look like no one lives there."

"Exactly how sane is that?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't make the rules."

Jareth caught her hand. "Stop. Remember, I'm not going to let your world fall down." When he withdrew his grasp, a diamond sparkled on her finger.

"What is this?"

"I did read some of the rules- isn't that the traditional stone?"

"For engagement r-" Sarah began stopping when he nodded. "Isn't asking part of the tradition?"

"I'm saving that for a better moment than this hurried rush. If you don't want to keep it on, it comes off." He tried to sound like he didn't care at all. Failed miserably.

"It's supposed to be on the third finger, left hand, not right."

"Your left or mine?"

"Mine."

The ring vanished, appearing in the proper spot.

"Or if you prefer a different style?"

"I wouldn't care if it came out of one of those machines that Toby feed quarters in the grocery store. But don't you dare change it!"

"Why does he do that? I can make anything he wants."

"It's a kid thing."

Knocking interrupted them.

"Damn."

When Sarah started to move to open it, Jareth stopped her. "They expect you to open the door- so let me."

"I'm going with you," she protested.

"They won't hurt me," he soothed.

"I just.." the last words faded to a mumble.

"What? Didn't catch that." Though he had.

"Want to stay close."

Even now, a vague triumphant look gleamed in his eyes.

Eyes.

"Your eyes- they"

"Ssh. Most people don't see anything they don't expect to see. I'm sure that if it comes up they'll have a nice argument about whether my eyes are blue or grey. Now, sit. I'll be right back. Pretend you're already a queen receiving the lower caste."

She gave in and let him gently lower her to a chair.

Then he was throwing open the door, taking savage glee in the startled couple's expressions. The man had that revolting comb over that tried to hide baldness but just called attention to the lack of hair. Likewise, his wife did not look grandmotherly, just like she was trying to appear Sarah's age. Failing too.

"Uh- hello. A- we're looking for Miss Williams, Sarah Williams... is this the.." the man stammered, put off by the cold looking young man standing in the door. "We're Mel and Anna North."

"Yes. She's waiting for you," he told them, looking as regal as possible.

Quite a lot.

He led them to the living room, telling Sarah with his eyes to not rise. Instead, he instructed Toby's ''grandparents'' to sit after a full ten seconds before crossing to stand at Sarah's shoulder.

"We had hoped to see Toby," Anna North said nervously.

"But maybe it's better he's not here, we'd like to make you an offer," Mel cut in.

"A generous one," she added, not to be outdone.

Jareth raised one silken brow. "Generous? Let me be the judge of that. "

"You are-" Mel asked.

The standard line wouldn't fit there, drat it. Sarah took over before he could settle on a sufficiently dire answer. Deliberately moving the ring so it flashed, she smiled, "My fiance'. " Her eyes sought his for a second, asking if she'd said the right thing, if she had understood the gift.

He nodded imperceptibly to anyone but her.

"How nice for you, then that will make this so much easier," Anna tittered. "You two will be glad of the alone time, so us taking Toby will -"

"Be out of the question," Jareth finished. "His uncle to be is already looking forward to the visit while we get settled in. "

"Now, now, don't be hasty," Mel rushed to say. "Surely you two don't want a little boy cluttering up your new lives. And we know Sarah here has taken good care of him, but we're ready to compensate..." he already had a check book out.

With great restraint, Jareth did not ignite it in his hand. "Cluttering? If your opinion is that a child is clutter, then surely you don't want one. In your 'golden' years."

"He is our grandson," Anna huffed. "Of course we want him."

"How odd then- you did not offer his mother help when she became pregnant with him and she turned to her attorney for help, one Robert Williams. Tell me- is a broken arm a gesture of love and support in your world?" Jareth sounded innocent and deadly at the same time.

"You read confidential papers?" Mel gaped.

"I read what I choose, and as both parties have passed on- " Jareth dismissed it. "Now, take your generousity and depart, while mine is intact."

"Sarah, be reasonable," Anna began.

"Miss Williams, to you," Jareth insisted. "Or Mrs. King. Take your pick."

"You're already married, but she said-"

Jareth's glare halted the sentence.

Sarah took over, "Blood is not thicker than water, that's a phrase for relations that are trying to prove something untrue to begin with. Toby is my brother, I've- " she had almost said something they had no business hearing. "And Jareth loves him too. We are a family."

"Shacking up does not a family make," one of them, Sarah's rage could not differentiate between male and female whining prissiness.

Jareth shot up, crossed the room, and grabbed each of them by an arm. Before they could say much more than to sputter, he had them out the door.

"You make a great bouncer." Then she blushed as his eyes twisted her words.

"Did I just accidentally accept a proposal, by the way?"

"No- you did it on purpose, and it's against every Fey ethic, law, creed, and dogma to break one's word."

"I'm not Fey."

"Yet. But it was a given, they merely expedited my plans. Slightly. I would like to know why."

"Because I love you," Sarah whispered, finally letting the words out that had taken the dominant position in her mind.

Morphing into normal for him clothes, Jareth smiled. "I know, but that is not what I meant. Why are they being royal pains? Why now? It's been over a year since -" he broke off out of consideration for that world's hate of the d word.

"Since you came back to me?" Sarah covered. "And longer since Toby was born."

"Precisely. If they gave a damn, why not do it sooner?"

"Because I'm more vulnerable than dad?"

"Hardly."

"Thanks, but appearance wise."

"Perhaps, to the ignorant and foolish, in other words- them. A vulnerable woman could not have won our game."

"That's not public knowledge. " Sarah hit the chair arm.

"Want a goblin? They are better to hit."

"No. I want to take you up on the offer. Grab Tobes and go."

"And here I had come around to your view."

"What?"

"Something stinks worse than the bog, and I want to know what. If it's merely mortal idiocy, fine. Let them chase their tails- if not, I want it stopped. No one hurts mine."

A cynic might have added, _except you?_ Not Sarah. Cynical, she could be, but on levels that were not physical and surpassed that limited medium, she knew him. He might hurt her, if it would help her, and he'd be there to help the wound heal. It worked both ways.

They were saved from a moment that would come too soon when someone knocked. Jareth perversely wished she had one of those bell things on her door, so he could rip it out before another person came along.

It was Mrs. O again, knocking on the window through which she peeked.

"You see why I have so many outer walls on the castle," Jareth stated in the seconds before Sarah opened the door. "Plus double guards."

"I saw those two posers get the bum's rush," the old lady began without preamble. "Good show, sonny. Didn't like their vibes at all."

Sonny? Sarah thought, biting her inner jaw to not laugh.

"So what's the skinny?"

King and girl exchanged glances.

"Come on, I've seen a few odd looking sitters through the windows. And just because he," with a thumb jerk in Jareth's direction, "won't keep his eyes still doesn't mean I haven't noticed 'em. I may be old, I'm not dumb."

Jareth had quickly changed into mortal gear at the knock, now that he knew she'd probably seen that, he dropped the act.

"Well, Darth George should've cast you as young Vader instead of the other fellow," she huffed. "No, that wasn't an insult."

"Good to know," Jareth drawled. "Exactly how much do you know, madam?"

"Little enough. You showed up about a year ago, at least first time any one noticed. Sarah only needs to get a babysitter when anyone else might see them, and I've seen not quite human types from my kitchen window."

Both of her audience members glanced to where they could see her window plainly for the first time.

"And Toby is really careful in talking, for someone barely in kindergarten. I would suspect abuse and bust someone's tail, except I've not seen many kids so loved by their folks, much less a sister and her boyfriend."

Boyfriend seemed an awfully weak word for Jareth, so Sarah waved her hand. "Little more than that, well, lot more."

"Bout time. I was sitting two aisles down from you, girlie, last year. When he walked in, I half expected him to turn it into a wedding then and there. If he hadn't already and no one told me."

Jareth's abrupt laughter eased much of the taut air. "My dear woman, I doubt sincerely that anything could happen without you knowing, told or not. Do you care to guess who I am, exactly?"

She measured him with shrewd eyes. "Not any Jared, but it's close enough to the real name, I bet. "

"Jareth."

"More specific, nope. Mind you, my first born's nothing worth losing tears over if I lost to you, but she's a pain in the kester. You'd probably dump her back on me and be mad about it."

"I don't steal children, first born or other- I merely borrow those wished to me, " Jareth said, tiredly, as if he'd explained that too often.

"Some kind of fairy. Royalty from your bearing."

"Fey, but humans do have much of our history seriously messed up. And King."

"Sarah- her I can't tell, but if you said fairy princess, I wouldn't doubt."

"Fey never lie or break our word," Jareth said mildly. "Fey queen, soon. "

"Cool, I'd curstsy, but it's hard on the knees. Now, tell all."

Sarah handed her the papers wordlessly.

"And given the courts' love of preserving the family even when it's a horrible idea, and you don't have blood ties to the kid, and they do..."

"Precisely. "

"Well, I'll miss you, you're a good neighbor, but your young man will take care of you."

"Did I say something I didn't hear myself say?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"It's obvious- a. You two are in love. B. Toby is in danger - maybe not physical, but danger. C. Jerry boy can get you out, law and papers be hanged."

"Madam, people have been exiled to the bog of eternal stench for less than misusing my name," Jareth corrected.

She ignored him. "I'll bring Toby home soon as I get all the cookie dough off him. It was good knowing you, Sarah. Someday, come back and tell me how you two met."

With that she left.

"So, are we leaving or - it sounded like you were doubting," Sarah asked.

"We are, I just have to wonder if one of my enemies is using those idiots. I'd rather not take you into danger. Still- I do know how to fight on my own grounds. Short of unleashing a goblin army on the courthouse, there is little that can be done here. "

Sarah rose and kissed his forehead. "Would it be beneath royal dignity to help me pack?"

"I said anything you need will be provided," Jareth replied.

"I heard you- but Toby will howl if he doesn't have certain bits of junk. And you can't get a new nightgown comfortable overnight, so I want my favorites."

"Who said you'd need them- I intend to have a priest waiting in the throne room when we return."

Sarah returned carrying a bundle of assorted miscellany. "You never did ask properly."

"Well, since everything else is going backwards, I thought that could wait until after the ceremony." But he did what he could to help- summoning a small army of brownies to gather up anything that Sarah wanted.

"I need to supervise- and thanks."

"They are more intelligent than goblins. They'll take anything unique or that looks well used or loved. If anything is missing, it can be taken later. Come with me."

He lead her to an empty room "Close your eyes." She hesitated a moment. "Must everything be a battle? Sarah, please."

So, she shut her eyes, opening them again on command.

The room was gone, replaced with a moonlit rose garden. "Your fantasies are in good taste," Jareth commented. "Sarah, will you marry me?"

"Did you even need to ask?" she smiled, turning it to a grin at the look he gave her, before saying, "Yes. I've waited long enough to hear that question."

The kiss was not the sort she expected, gentle and chaste, filled with restrained passion. As they separated, he chuckled, sensing her disappointment. "More will have to wait until a time when stopping is not mandatory."

"May I say, no fair?"

"For all the good it will do." The moonlight faded, as did the roses. "Come along. Toby will be home soon, and then we're out of here." He paused.

"Mmm?"

"Just trying to decide if I should leave a contingent of soldiers here. I'm sure the Norths will return. Maybe a cleaner or two."

"Nah. They'll go nuts enough on their own with an empty house."

A banging screen door announced Toby's return. "Sarah? Where is 'verything?"

"Come in here, Toby, " Jareth called.

The little boy barrelled in the room, throwing himself at Jareth. "Does I gets to play with goblins again?"

Jareth laughed. "All you want- after the wedding."

Toby scrunched his face. "What wedding? Do I hafta wear a tie?"

"Mine and Sarah's. No, we never invented them Underground."

"Thought you were 'ready married." Toby frowned.

"Not quite," Jareth told him. "There's a bit more to it than me hanging around you two constantly."

"An' makin' Sarah smile." Toby frowned deeper. "What then?"

"I'll move in with Jareth," Sarah hedged. "But won't be in the guest room." She gave Jareth a don't say a word look; he looked way too amused at her blush.

"Can I come too?"

"We counted on it," Jareth said. "Hedgewart has your new room all fixed for you." Sarah lifted her brows in askance. "Okay, Hoggle has it ready."

"How did Hogwart have it ready so fast?" she asked softly.

"I had hoped to convince you two to come visit over night now and then- and also, I'm not certain what an official mourning period is for your world, but hoped it would be over soon so I could ask, in the right order."

Toby interrupted, tugging on the edge of Sarah's blouse. "Can we go now?"

"I think I'm in danger of losing control of my rule to King Toby," Jareth quipped, but lifted the boy on one arm, pulling Sarah close with the other. Glitter cascaded down, the shiny dust that was all that was left to mark their ever being there.

Exactly what the nine rings of torment is going on?" a very cultured, though irate voice asked as Jareth's little family appeared in the throne room.

Ignoring it, he glanced at Sarah. "Forgive me, my dear. While it is true that when you marry someone you marry their family, I fear you got the worse deal than I. Allow me to present my younger sister, Princess Branwen."

Sarah's gaze shifted to the woman with slightly violet tinted blonde hair who was staring at them while ticking off gripes with her fingers. " Father de Jardain was in the middle of a christening when he was whooshed to the family chapel, your little crystal things have been whizzing around with messages, all the house brownies have vanished, Hedgepin is griping about not being half ready, that giant is in the courtyard, Sir Didymus' post is unguarded thanks to being poofed into the chapel and-"

Jareth whispered, "Toby does not need to hear this," then asked the little boy, "Want to take a ride?" When he nodded, the boy popped off to Hoggle.

"Bran, listen to me. You've been after me to marry for how long- don't answer that. A long, long time. See, all taken care of."

"Just like that? Tra la la? Just like that? Oh, honestly, there hasn't been a royal wedding since our parents married, and you expect me to get this castle that the goblins have free run of in order in five minutes plus get all the nobles here? Ha. Impossible. They will not allow themselves to be poofed and popped, so it will take days, weeks. "

"The wedding is for me and Sarah, not the court. I really don't give a damn if they are here or not. You now have three minutes in which to be ready or you can not attend. I love her, she loves me, we've waited bloody well long enough. Deal with it."

Branwen's feathers unruffled. "Very well. Sarah, forgive my dithering. He can be rather-- rather- himself."

"Which suits me perfectly," Sarah smiled.

"I'll ask you again in two hundred years of dealing with tight and mighty," Branwen snorted.

Jareth thanked the stars and anyOne else who listened that he'd sent Toby out.

"I will meet you in the chapel then," Branwen said, waving a hand at the clock. "Don't you dare unfreeze it- give me time to poof in our parents, please."

"What about them hating to be transported?" Jareth asked.

"Do you want to have them yell for the next decade about missing this?"

With that, she poofed.

"Forgive her, luv, and me for inflicting her upon you. She's the youngest, by forty one minutes and nine seconds. Mother counted the minutes. Her excuse for not marrying has been- 'Jareth's not married', so that just went down the oubliette."

"And what was yours- Branwen's not married?"

"No, until recently- 'mother, she has not been born yet, mother she is still too young, and lately, mother give her a time of grief. You would expect me to mourn you before marrying if you by some weird chance did so before I married. "

"How long?" Sarah asked softly.

"How what long?"

"Have you waited for me?"

"Much longer than forever."

"Can't ye two wait for afterwards," a gruff voice snarled.

"Hoggle!"

"Good ta see ya, Sarah," he grinned, before the stern look returned. "Jareth, ye tol' me that I had months to make things perfect and grow the right bridal bucket,"

"Bouquet," Jareth corrected. "Hedgerow."

"Then yous go and -"

"Branwen will tell you gladly, that I am not one for planning," Jareth said airily.

"Hoggle, the trappings really don't matter to me," Sarah consoled him. "Would you escort me down the aisle?"

Jareth mentally took satisfaction in his bride's diplomatic skills. She'd difused things well.

"Aw, Sarah. Sure.." he blushed. Then looking at Bran's frozen time piece. "Er's how much time does I gots to get a right bouquet fer Sarah?"

Jareth reached up and pulled a bunch of multihued roses from the air. "I'll help you, this time, Hoggle."

The next few minutes- however many there really were in that frozen time, seemed surreal. Magic and love mixed and flowed through the castle, sweeping aside ordinary to turn it to a place of celebration. Sarah tensed as the High King and Queen arrived, but her fear quickly died when the queen, Aerelia, embraced her, welcoming her as a new daughter. Then, it was time.

Though the chapel held only Jareth's family that could be gathered quickly, Ludo, Hoggle, Didymus, Toby and the priest, who looked like an ordinary black robed cleric from Sarah's birth world, it was filled.

The vows were simple. Jareth promised her golden mornings and love filled days and nights that made her dreams pale in comparison. To be there in every moment of every day, even when they were not together. Sarah vowed to live her life to love him. And so by the power God invested in the good friar, they were declared man and wife. Kissing the bride took a record long time.

Branwen found herself on the receiving end of the tossed bouquet.

Of course. Aerila denied causing a celestial wind to blow it that way.

Amid the festivities, Sarah found her new sister in law. "Branwen, I-"

"I'm sorry I was a shrew- Jareth tends to go for unplanned surprises. Fair warning on that. And twins run in the family. BTW. "

"No- that's fine. Uh- I- I'm human."

"So?"

"You said you'd ask in two hundred years. .. I won't be here."

"Divorce is not allowed here, and from the way you look at my brother, I'd say there's not much chance you'll even want it." Branwen dismissed it airily.

"No, I won't live that long."

"Hasn't anyone told you the Facts of Life?"

"Of course, health class and all."

"Not the mechanics, but the implications. The- when you two do IT, then you become one of us. So I guess you haven't yet, or you'd have figured it out." She laughed in delight at the shade of pink on Sarah's face.

"What are you doing to my wife?" Jareth asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Just setting aside her fears. Honestly Jareth, you didn't tell her that she'd be Fey? How could you?"

"It's less than polite, and this was rather rushed, or did you not notice?" he purred. "Now, sister, of mine, will you meet me for brunch tomorrow? I have an assignment for you."

Her try and make me look made him add, "It will get you out of the line of fire for a bit," with a significant look towards the bouquet.

"I'll do it, whatever it is. Even dredging the bog. Mother already has fifteen princelings lined up. I'm too young to marry."

"Yes, I had planned on scolding Sarah- she's such a cradle robber," Jareth mocked. "Imagine stealing me from under my cabbage leaf."

Branwen glared then handed Sarah the flowers. "One bride a century is enough. Keep them for me."

Then,she was gone.

"For once, my baby sister has the right idea," Jareth deadpanned. Pulling his bride close, he mimicked the gesture, oblvious to Aeriala's sigh over her offspring's lack of manners.

"And he'll probably adjust time so the wedding night is very long," she sighed.

King Lir nodded. "Of course he will- Jareth's my son."

"One of them."

Eventually, Jareth had to unrearrange time. When he did, just before falling asleep as he had always wished to beside his other half, he would have to conclude that if his joy at that moment could be bottled, seven worlds would be drunk on such a vintage from one sip.

Needless to say, thanks to reordered time, brunch came much later than Branwen expected, though she should have known.

"Where's the wife?" she asked, tucking her feet under her skirt hem as her brother joined her.

"Needs a bit more sleep, so I'll just be having coffee- I'd like to share a first breakfast with her. Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

Branwen raised her brows and tsked a bit, but meant none of it. "You are glowing like a new star. Hard on the eyes. So, what's the buzz? "

"Simply put, I want to know why those miserable subhuman humans wanted to take Toby."

"He is a delightful child- but if you ever put me in the position of having to explain where his sister went with 'Jarry' and what they might be up to again, I'm poofing you down, clothed or not, to tell him yourself."

"What did you tell him?" Jareth asked, trying very hard not to laugh at her.

"You were teaching her a new game, one that he is too young to get the rules of."

"Ha! Well, delightful or not- that's no reason to pull a stunt like they did after such a long time."

"I come in where?" she asked rhetorically, having guessed already.

"Going there and finding out, but this you know."

She nodded, calculating how much time it could potentially gain her.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No dillying around just to avoid Mother."

"Your department, ducks," she winked.

"I want it done yesterday, or before."

"If I monkey with time, then you might not be married to Sarah," she pointed out coolly, "and I'd hate to take away that smile, it's so firmly affixed your pretty face might shatter."

"I want it done yesterday is a mortal expression, I don't mean literally do it before time."

"Mortals- how can they jest about such things?"

"Lack of understanding."

"Fine, I'll get it done in as few tomorrows as possible."

She was hardly gone before Lir and Aerila popped in.

"Son, we've been thinking," Lir began without preamble.

"Yes, I've noticed you do that quite a lot."

"We wish to adopt Toby."

Jareth kept his poker face, but protested. "We just rescued him- I hardly think Sarah will be amenable to farming him out." He had always liked the child, but that was beside the point at the moment.

"We are hardly the same as those heathens," Aerila sniffed. "And you two are - you know what you are. And that will probably result in me finally having a grandchild or two before the year is out."

"Toby will feel unwanted," Jareth argued.

"If he was unwanted, would we be asking? And he can pop over whenever he wishes or whenever Sarah wants to see him," his mother continued.

Jareth had to allow that she had a good set of points, but would not give in readily. "If Sarah and Toby agree, then as you wish."

"That is all we want," Lir smiled.

"Children without the painful part," Aerila smiled. "Mm. I see why your sister had those ridiculous glasses on. Where is she?"

"On an errand."

"Excuses, excuses," Aerila sighed. "Very well. Perhaps she'll find someone as suitable as Sarah in the mortal world." Her eyes revealed a sly delight in startling her son. "And the errand is a good one. Tell you what, no decisions, or even questions. Just let Lir and I keep him for a while. We'll even run this place until you two reach a state or normalcy. "

"What if this is normal?" Jareth asked happily.

"It likely is," she conceeded, "but until you are used to it and can deal with being king as well as that."

"Lovely idea, mum. Thanks."

"It's rude to pop out on your parents," she called to empty air.

Branwen popped herself into Sarah's old home. "He can't expect me to live in an empty house. Before long, crystals were popping all over the place, making it liveable. "Wonder how long it'll take them to show up?"

Knock, knock.

"I couldn't be this lucky," Branwen thought to herself. Then glanced in a new mirror. "Oops. " Shimmering seconds later, she looked as mundane as possible for her. Moonlight colored hair replaced her pale violet, jeans and a shirt like one of Sarah's peasant blouses replaced her royal garb. The shoes she would not give in on though.

The mortal on the other side of the door did not match the image of the Norths, but was familiar. Ah, Sarah's inquisitive neighbor. Should she admit to knowing, oh why not?

"Mrs. Oliver?" she smiled. "Kitchen window give you a bit of a show just now?"

The old lady chuckled. "You must be related to Sarah's young man."

"Baby sister, by something under an hour," Branwen agreed amiably. "I picked your image out of his mind."

"You people have some useful talents. So, Sarah and Toby are gone?"

Branwen led her to a settee, curling up on an ottoman like a cat. "Mm. The wedding was quite lovely, though I would have appreciated more notice. Mother and Father did not appreciate being popped in like commoners. But given that they've been after Jar to marry for a very long time, they coped. And this morning, he was glowing and Sarah was still asleep when I popped out. When I say glow- I needed these." She produced a pair of Matrix glasses.

"Well, you know who I am, but who're you?"

"Oh, my bad. Branwen. I think I'm princess of something or other, but until I marry, it's not official. Hardly matters, since I'm not going to," she glared at the mirror, in case mum was peeking in. She knew her mother would figure out where she had gone soon.

"So you're on the lam, from a matchmaking mama?"

"Kinda. Not altogether. Jare's convinced that there's more to this custody tiff than caring grandparents. So I'm on the duffel."

"Case."

"What?"

"On the case."

"Ah. I haven't paid much attention to your world."

"You'll need help then, or you'll stick out like a sore t- no- more like a rose in the middle of a daisy patch."

Branwen shuddered. "Sarah's bouquet was multi colored roses. I caught the thing."

"What's so bad about getting married," Mrs. O laughed.

"I don't want it unless it can be like Jare has with Sarah. Anything less would be prison, but how often do you find someone who's your other half of your soul? I don't wish Sarah's family ill, but I'm glad they died- being away from her was killing my brother and that hole was left for him to walk into."

"He wouldn't have...?"

"No. Fey don't kill unless it's justice. Life is too precious to us. And it hurt Sarah, would he ever hurt her? You've seen him."

"No, he wouldn't."

"Most Fey. The vrmor, the fallen, the dark ones, would."

"You think they did this?"

"That's what I must learn."

"So, how're you going to get the dirt?" Mrs. O asked as she poured tea for the Fey princess of something or other.

Branwen shrugged diffidently. "I'll simply do what Jareth should have done- offer them a kingdom."

Mrs. O set down her cup with a as much bang as china could manage without shattering. "Excuse me- missy. But should you reward those two pieces of ship."

"Ship?"

"I gave up cussing."

"Very good thing to do," Branwen nodded. "But you see- not just any kingdom oh no. One they deserve. The kingdom of stench, the bog of eternal stench."

Mrs. O chuckled. "There's a bog of stink in Jare's kingdom?"

"Mmhm. He threatens to send someone there at least once a year."

"Say, you told me about the wedding- did they take pictures? I'd have loved to see it- my girl eloped."

Branwen smiled, conjuring a crystal. "Here. Whole thing captured in three dimensions."

The old lady looked impressed. "Great picture quality. Who's the little goof leading Sarah down the aisle?"

"Hogwart."

She set the globe down carefully. Without the attention of her gaze, it paused. "You have Harry Potter down there?"

"Who? I've never met him if he is there. Don't tell me Hogwart has another name."

"Harry goes to school at Hogwarts. In the books."

Branwen tried to look serious, but giggles won out. "Who would want to have Hogwart for a teacher? Goodness. I just can't- oohhahaha. Teach what- how to cower and grovel?"

"No, it's the name of a school for wizards in a book."

Brannie only laughed harder. "Fiction then?" A nod. "Someone named a school in a story after -- oh my. Jareth must bellow louder than I thought. Hogwart isn't his name, but Jareth forgets it on purpose and yells at him a bit. HogGle is his name, but Jare calls him Hogwart- Hedgewart, Higgle, and so on, loudly. I guess someone heard him and thought it a good name. Oh my."

"Why does he call Hogwart Hoggle?"

"No, Hoggle is the right name. How the tradition got started- who knows. I think my grandfather began it."

Branwen rose to pace. "Wonder how long I will have to wait for those scabs to show up?"

"Even predictable people aren't predictable," Mrs. O advised. " Because they'll get it in their head to stop being so predictable and do something weird. But there is a protocol to a lawsuit- so that might let you know something of what they'll do next."

Branwen nodded absently. "Protocol or not- the power positions need reversing. Waiting on them means they have control, I want it the other way around."

"Can you do it?"

A wicked grin spread over her face. "If I can't, then Jareth should disown me as sister. How would I contact these - people?"

"Their lawyer's number should be on the papers."

"And the brownies literally packed everything in the house, so they are Underground. Very well." With a snap, another bubble appeared, but this one rocketed towards the ceiling. A few minutes later, it plunged back through, exploding to deposit a set of papers.

"Here. Okay. 555-1234." Branwen stared in front of her, then repeated the number. "This spell is faulty."

Mrs. O smothered her grin. "You call them on the phone." She looked around. "I think the Brownies took it too. I've got my cell with me. I'll dial for you. Then, you'll hear a ringing buzzy sound through that, the ear piece. When you hear someone say, hello, talk into the other end. Oh, snicklfritz. I'll do the talking and make an appointment for you."

Branwen listened as her "secretary" set up a meeting later that afternoon at Sarah's former and her current temporary home.

Once that was done, Mrs. O had to run to some kind of meeting of her own. Branwen examined the papers, familiarizing herself with them. Someone knocked around noon. Hoping it was her new friend, she opened the door, only to see a rather frumpy, fly away type standing there.

"Miss Sarah Williams?"

"Sarah is away right now," Branwen informed the woman coolly. "You are?"

"Wendy Miller, CPS case worker. I'm here about Toby. We were informed he's not at preschool today, no one called in, and of course, there is the custody suit. Is Toby here?"

"No," Branwen replied in a clipped tone. The mental vibes this dullard gave off felt like sandpaper on her mind.

"Has Ms. Williams run away with him?" the tone was sharp now.

Wrong move, Ms. Miller.

Branwen drew herself up regally. "My family does not run away."

"You're family- could I come in so we can discuss this?"

"I'm sure you are physically capable of coming in, if I allow it, which I won't, so you may not."

"Young lady, obstruction of a child welfare investigation can incur severe penalties."

Branwen grinned to herself. "Madame, irritating me has much more severe penalties. Do not defy me. Go away."

"What is your name?"

"My name?"

"For the arrest warrant."

"Bendy- my name is not for such as you. Take my warning to heart and leave." For a split second, the glamor dropped, allowing Branwen's full Feyness to be seen in its terrible beauty. Then, the door was closed. Had she spent another five seconds talking to that creature, Branwen might have done something she would enjoy too much.

The knocking continued for a some time, ceasing just before Wendy Miller was to be dropped head first into the darkest oubliette on the other side of the Underground.

Having several hours to kill, Branwen conjured several crystals charged with the power to find out what she needed to know to fit in well enough. The knowledge was confusing, but the spell would let her use it ably enough. It did allow her to see what that Miller person was, and had Sarah been there, she knew she would have caused her sister in law problems just now. However, that was not the case, so she felt no guilt.

Finally, according to the deficient clock she conjured, the time came for her vic- visitors to arrive.

Branwen had done some preparations. Hoggle was brought in to serve as her doorman, though she made him appear to be a rather wizened little middle aged man. As he lead the Norths and their lawyer in, she nodded in a queenly manner. "Thank you, Hodgson." Her face warned him not to correct her. Hoggle just did not sound human enough.

"Where's Sarah?" Anna North demanded.

"With my brother," Branwen said, politely, though she thought it none of their business.

"That rude tall guy?" her husband snorted.

"He is tall," Branwen allowed, a warning note in her voice.

Now the lawyer, a Bert MacReed, took over. "Since this is a confidential legal matter, I must insist on speaking to Miss Sarah Williams only."

Branwen had not risen from her chair yet, preferring to maintain her royal perogatives, though the peasants had not had the sense to remain on their feet. "I am her appointed representative."

"Her lawyer?" the man frowned.

"No. She has no need of one."

"Surely she is not representing herself!" and Branwen could hear him mentally quoting something about a lawyer who represents himself having a fool for a client.

"She has no need to," Branwen repeated, tension lacing her words. "There is no dispute."

"She's giving up?" Mel asked eagerly. "Blood is thicker than water, she had to realize that eventually."

"Oh, no, she's not giving up- you are. And those who say blood is thicker than water usually have spilled some kinsman's heartblood. But first, why are you pulling such a stupid stunt?" Branwen's tact meter was virtually gone by now.

"Miss- " McReed began, trying to recall what her name was, that she had not given. "We are not giving up and are under no obligation to answer such questions especially when delivered in such a libelous manner. Now I really can not discuss confidential matters with just anyone."

Branwen counted to ten in Elfen, then goblin, which was counting to five twice as they could not count higher than five, finally in Fey, which took longest because the Fey had increments between numbers. She was still po'd. "First, I am not just anyone. Second, since I am not just anyone, wisdom, which you don't have, dictates you do answer may questions, and third does not even have words to express in your puny language." Her anger conjured a sphere out of thin air without her express volition.

"Wh- what's that?" Anna stuttered.

Branwen saw it then, and took it from the air. A poor effort, but rage never did good work. Still, she curved her expression into a smile. "Oh, it is nothing. Just a crystal. See?" she tossed it to them, counting on reflexes to catch it.

Score one for the princess, they did, two sets of hands instintively reaching for it and both grasping it.

"This feels weird. Are you sure it's nothing?"

Bran's smile took on a dangerous satisfaction as she summoned it back to her hand. So much for circumspect. She just was not good at that. "If I turn it so- I can see your dreams," she singsonged, parrotting Jareth to an extent. "What wretched things they are too. All I see is greed and more greed. Tsk. I really should let you have them, they would turn into nightmares. Just what you deserve. "

"What is this nonsense?" McReed blustered. "Some new age mumbo jumbo - I warn you, Sarah will lose and part of the damages will be attorney fees, ones you are running higher by wasting my time."

"Your people have no concept of time," Branwen snorted. "And I would not use the word damages around me if I were you, and thank the merciful Father I am not, it might give me ideas, or more ideas."

Calming herself, Branwen called, "Hogwart, get them out of here. We have what we need." All attempts at mundane fizzled. Branwen knew why at least as much as could be learned here. It had not taken nearly long enough, but que sera sera. She could not tolerate such idiots any longer. Goblins were better company.

With a bit of magical help, Hoggle gave them the bum's rush. "So, whatcha find out princess?" he asked bluntly.

In another being, it'd have been rude, but now it was just Hoggle. "Toby's mother stood to inherit some kind of small fortune, and he and his mother were the only two descendants of that line. They found out and wanted it." Branwen sounded totally disgusted. "Sarah would have been administrator of a trust until Toby was eighteen. "

"That's too simple," a voice intoned.

"It's all their simple minds could tell me, Father," she replied in disgust.

"And we are going to have to work on your emotional triggers," he went on sternly.

"They were useful," she pointed out.

"This time. Why aren't you home bonding with the child?"

"When my oldest daughter starts sending up flares of power, I take notice. Your mother would have come, but I thought you'd prefer me."

"They would have respected a male more," Branwen frowned. "And no - I don't think money is the total motive, but their minds don't hold more than that."

"Their dreams don't. You did not get to their minds. Mortal minds are very compartmentalized. "

Branwen sighed. "Did I screw up totally?"

Lir ruffled her hair. "No, child. I think the raw dream matter will have some information that links to the truth, and whoever started this will undoubtedly see this incident in their memories. It should provoke some reaction. If our enemy has sense, they will desist, as the game is up. But that can not be counted upon. What have you done to your lovely hair?"

"I was trying to look mortal." Branwen shook it, turning it back to its normal state. "How's my new baby brother?"

"It's not official," Lir began, then relented to her ''get real'' look. "Toby is fine. Your mother is so pleased with the child that you might have gained some time off from her match making efforts. Between that and the possible new grandchild, she should be busy."

"Has Jare already gotten Sarah pregnant?" Branwen blinked.

"I do not think so, but logic says that it won't be long. "

"Is Sarah happy?" Hoggle piped up nervously.

Lir looked a bit surprised to see the dwarf, but took his appearance in stride, once he'd morphed the little man into his own state again. "Radiantly. Don't worry, Hedgpin. I know Jareth is harsh with you, but he is a good boy."

Hoggle's face screwed up, trying to imagine the king as a boy, good or otherwise.

"Speaking of boys, I'm almost willing to believe it's simply the money angle to this," Branwen mused. "Toby's a good kid, as I have said, but magically, ridiculous song or not, he's just a kid- though assumably you'll turn him Fey at some point."

"What ridiculous song?" Lir asked.

"When Jareth was babysitting him after Toby was wished off, he sang a silly song to the child."

Lir gestured commandingly. "What song?"

"Just some silly song." He gave her a look. "Okay. Lacking goblin backup singers might improve it. You remind me of the babe, what babe, the babe with the power what power the power of vodoo, who do you do- honestly, it's too silly. I won't go on."

Lir looked insulted. "Branwen, I invented that song. One day - your mother must've been expecting Morwen, you and Jareth were still at that fussy stage,"

"That he never grew out of," she muttered to Hoggle.

"And she told me to entertain you two until you went to sleep. She was having afternoon sickness."

"Dad, that's not much of a lullaby- they're supposed to be soothing."

"She said entertain, not soothe," he sighed. "But she must have your viewpoint. I slept in the escher room for a week after that."

He scowled, conjuring a globe.

"What?" she asked, pointing.

"I want to see how this expedition is going. Mm. Could've gone better. I don't like them. Even if this whole thing is just money, I don't want them to have it."

"Toby hardly has use for it."

"True. He may wish to return when he's old enough," Lir mused.

"Ha. Even if you and Mother don't adopt him, and he'll be so spoiled by the time the stars begin to fade in you know who's eyes that he won't want to return to Goblin City, as nuts as our family can be, who wouldn't want to stay with us forever?"

"Don't try and butter me up, girl. I want you to find out how to make sure that those slugs can't get to this fortune, without Toby having to be here and in the custody of a decent guardian. Didn't Filian take mortal law?"

"Both he and Callie," Branwen affirmed. "You know Cal won't let her twin do anything, well, almost, without her. They took it in their heads that they'd be helping big brother Jare' if they knew mortal law for when some moved Underground."

"But they always become Fey- and even if they didn't- " Lir scowled in bemusement.

"They are the babies of the family."

"Why didn't I know why they did it?"

"It was the season that you and Mother had to go on some diplomatic mission to the halflings' province. They were bored at home, so Jare' told them to make themselves useful."

"You do have to be careful around those two," Lir agreed. "Entirely too literal, Jareth should have known that, he is much the same."

"That's why he's blind to it."

Lir nodded then called, "Callisia, Filian. Get over here now."

Pop, Poof. Glitter.

"Has Brannie been exiled?" Filian asked, his bright green eyes twinkling.

"Bet she's hiding, " Callie said decisively.

"Children, Branwen is here helping Jareth," Lir told them, trying to be patient with his youngest as he outlined the situation.

The twin lawyerish students took the papers.

"They could keep it in court until Toby's a hundred and three," Callie said after a moment.

"They'll be dead by then," her twin reminded.

"Oh well then. It won't do them much good then will it. Let'm argue all they want."

Lir re-explained the situation.

"Let them have it," Filian suggsted. "But, put a curse on the fortune itself, not on the actual money. Something so that whenever it's in their possession it's ill fated, but once spent or donated, as if they would donate anything, used , the new bearer won't be harmed by it. Something similiar to what Big Brother does- turning the dreams of selfish idiots against them."

"Excellent," Callie approved. "Can we do it, Dad?"

"Fine, go ahead," Lir dismissed. Something like that was simple. It would really be able to happen even if they did nothing, but helping fate along- something his two youngest could handle easily. "But first, I want to know if this money is real."

"Most money isn't. Just numbers moved around by computers," Callie nodded. "That's not really relevant, dad."

"No, no. Not real as in solid, touchable. Real as in- did someone invent it so that Toby could be accessed."

"Why- does he have power?" Filian asked, perching on the stair rail.

"Not yet. "

"Just over Sarah," Branwen said suddenly. "Dad, that's it! The blindest idiot could tell that Sarah and Jareth are fated to be together. Within a month of her first entrance to the Underground, heralds were singing about her. Nothing will get the bard contingent going like sad love. "

"I remember that," Fil nodded. "If I'd heard one more song about the maiden with the moon in her eyes..."

"Heart," Hoggle corrected.

"What, Higgle?" Filian asked.

"Da song was sky in her eyes, moon in her heart. "

"And her heart would go on?" Callie asked humorlessly.

Filian rolled his eyes. "Please, Branwen, move along, get us off this subject."

"Very well. Did you listen to the songs or just throw rocks at the singers?" she asked. "Towards the end of the more truthful ones, they will lament over or praise her valor for choosing duty over love, by word implying Toby wielded some kind of power over Sarah or that he had some great value to upset the plans of kings and cause true love to stumble."

"Hedgehorn, get me something for nausea," Fil groaned. "I can't take such drivel. You think some fool with delusions of conquest thinks that because Jareth planned to keep Toby, which would be standard procedure, not special, and because Sarah chose to rescue him when she clearly- and how did they see her to know how clearly?- was nutty over BB, that the babe really has the power of voodoo or something? Don't sweat it- any one who believes that kind of trash is so simple minded that they aren't worth the time to swat them."

This is why Filian would never be a monarch, Lir noted to himself. He doubted the power of small things. A grain of regret could stone your hopes to death. Doubt and fear could sink a ship of dreams. Gossip rightly used could topple a kingdom, even if the truth only lay in one percent of it.

Callie was more logical. "Fil, none of us need to have to deal with people trying to kidnap a member of our family."

"Since when is Toby family? I though Jareth crashed and burned on that endeavor."

"That's right, you skipped the wedding," Callie sniffed.

"If Jareth married a boy, I'm disowning him," Fil yelped. "But that would leave Sarah free.."

"He married Sarah, you idiot," Branwen said, giving him a mental shove off the stair rail. "That makes Toby at least a brother in law, or more if dad adopts him."

"I wouldn't be the youngest anymore? I'll get the papers ready," Fil said brightly, popping out.

Callie confided, "I really went to law school so he could pass by cheating off my papers. Do you want me to go see these people and try to find out who is using them?"

"If anyone is," Lir corrected. "Not yet. I think we can examine this dream sphere Branwen conjured and find out just as much. Magic always has a signature." He failed to notice that his daughters mimicked the final sentence, one they had heard a hundred times in lessons.

"But you can examine the older books, make sure that there isn't any kind of spell from the dark times that would involve an innocent like Toby."

"Right, " Callie nodded, vanishing herself.

"Can we irritate the bogscum anymore?" Branwen asked brightly, proving she really was Jareth's twin.

"If necessary," Lir agreed, then restated. "I said, NECESSARY, Branwen. Not just because it's fun. "


End file.
